An Interesting Year
by toodlepips
Summary: 3 years after the war, Nymphadora Tonks is starting her first year as Defence Professor at Hogwarts. How will she get on with the Potions Master? Will span over the 1st year Snape alive&Lupin Dead Snape/Tonks (M)
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks sat proudly at her new spot on the teachers table in the great hall, looking out on the sea of students she was yet to teach. Though she was extremely glad for all of her experiences working as an auror for the ministry, the way had been long. Dora was tired of fighting, exhausted even. Peace was hard earned.

When Headmistress of 3 years, Minerva McGonagall, had asked to speak to her alone at the birthday party of Ginny Weasley, Tonks had been surprised. At first she insisted that she was not professor material. She was clumsy and unorganized. In other words, a terrible example to young children. However, after further thought Nymphadora had realized it was an opportunity she couldn't miss.

So she had accepted the role of defence against the dark arts professor nervously, leading us to Nymphadora being sat at the Teachers table for the welcome feast, having just been acknowledged as new by Minerva in her speech to the school.

The Headmistress continued to speak, giving the usual warnings to the students. Warnings that had been given since before Tonks had even attended school there. Tonks mused in silence, smiling absently. Her Hogwarts day seemed so long ago, yet at the same time- it was as if barely a day had passed since her graduation.

But times had changed. People had changed. A whole war had come and gone since her school days, leaving a world in ruins. Things were getting better, but scars still remained. It would be a century before those who survived the war would begin to die off- leaving it only an area of study in history of magic text books.

Tonks sighed, mentally scolding herself for letting her thoughts turn so dark. It was with an 'oh' of surprise that Tonks realized the feast had begun and the table before them was laden with dishes of wonderful elf made food.

"Dig in Nymphadora, if I remember correctly you were very fond of your meals when you were in school." Minerva, who was sat to her left, said kindly, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Tonks grinned sheepishly, remembering the food fights she'd initiated through her life and the countless detentions she'd been given after each one. "It wasn't as much in the eating," she reflected easily, "as it was in the throwing." She finished. She'd been out of Hogwarts for years and despite what she'd thought when she had first met her teachers out of school, it was no longer weird to talk to them as normal people.

"Yes, I remember that part well." Minerva smirked, raising her goblet thoughtfully. "Though I believe dear Severus remembers better."

The teachers table hushed in the near vicinity and dread, powered by horror, consumed Tonks's mind.

If there was one professor she would never see as anything other than a dungeon bat, it was Snape. In her school years, Tonks and her friends had gone out of their ways to make his life unbearable. It wasn't without good reason, of course, but looking back Tonks felt a little guilty. Well, perhaps guilty wasn't the right word. That man deserved everything he got back then, back when he picked mercilessly on anyone who wasn't in his house. But, Tonks supposed, that was his act. He had to behave like that to keep up his charade. To stop questions from being asked.

So Tonks wasn't guilty. More, ashamed of her behaviour to a man who had ended up saving all their lives.

The fear in Tonks mellowed at the smirk on Minerva's face, she turned to face the potions master who was sat on her right.

"Perhaps, unless he's forced himself to forget those wonderful years?" Tonks giggled, thought Snape's face remained quite stone like. The potions master, turned sharply to address the tow women.

"Or perhaps he couldn't care in the slightest? If you'll excuse me Minerva, Miss Tonks, I have work to attend to." Snape said curtly. It was neither cruel nor nice, but Tonks continued to giggle.

"She isn't a student any more Severus, get used to it." Minerva tutted, fixing Snape with a steely glare. One that Tonks had been on the receiving end of many times in her youth, it wasn't nice.

Snape didn't reply as he tucked his chair in. He simply strode away, his dark cloak billowing out behind him.

"Hasn't changed much, has he?" Tonks mused after a moment, smirking somewhat.

* * *

After a month of lessons, Tonks was beginning to get used to her role in Hogwarts. She found she rather enjoyed being the young new teacher who everyone adored for her quirky attitude and abstract teaching methods. Not to mention the fact she was a 'war hero' which the older students appreciated all the more, having been around at the war.

Mid way into November, Tonks found herself on the verge of missing any dinner. She'd been caught up marking essays, wanting a night to herself for once. She usually left all marking to last minute and spend every waking hour trying to catch up on work. But tonight, she had decided to get her work done and enjoy a peaceful night, reading or perhaps singing loudly in the shower.

But it would matter little if she was starving, so, Tonks grabbed her cloak and burst from her rooms. She fled down the three flights of stairs to get to the great hall, only 10 minutes for meals were stopped being served, and tripped only 3 times.

With only 7 minutes to spare, Tonks arrived in the entrance hall and slowed her pace. She didn't want to cause alarm or make a fool of herself in front of everyone, so she walked- albeit slightly out of breath.

Not many people were still left in the hall, only a few on each house table. At the teachers table sat Pomona, Poppy and the new Muggle studies professor who Tonks didn't know. Whilst the ladies were lovely, they were rather chatty. Tonight, though it was a considerably rare occurrence, Tonks wanted quiet and solitude. So, she fixed her gaze on the other side of the table where Snape sat, alone, barely eating as he read some book.

Tonks was loud, she knew this already, so it came as no surprise when Snape spoke without looking up to greet her. "Late again Miss Tonks. I guess some things never change."

"Yes," Tonks muttered, slipping into the seat beside him. "well if I recall, I was rarely late for potions." She protested quietly, dishing herself out some stew before it disappeared.

Snape was silent for a moment and then looked up from his book. "No. I suppose not."

Tonks shrugged awkwardly and attempted to eat her stew, though she didn't feel that hungry anymore. As much as she hated to admit it, without Snape, she wouldn't never have passed her potions exam to get into the Auror department.

Tonks sighed when the bell rang, announcing an hour to curfew. She couldn't wait to get back to her rooms and relax, even if she was hungry.

"Thank Merlin it's Thursday." Snape murmured to himself beside her, closing his book with a quiet snap.

"Why?" Tonks enquired, pushing her bowl away. There had to be something wrong with her. If she was coming down with something, she'd be very annoyed. She hated being ill.

"I have the morning off tomorrow, though I daresay it'll be filled with marking."

Tonks laughed, leaning back in her chair to watch the hall emptying. "Aren't you used to it by now?" She asked, surprised to find that conversation was surprisingly easy between herself and the potions master.

"It get's easier. But I'm afraid it's still as time consuming." Snape spoke softly, half turning to face her.

Tonks sighed theatrically, blowing her fringe from her eyes. "Well, there's something to look forward to." She smiled brightly at the professor, her bright pink hair fading to a chestnut brown. "Hang on. Did you say Thursday?" She asked suddenly, sitting bolt upright.

Snape nodded quizzically, an eyebrow raised.

"Shit! I'm on patrol tonight!" Tonks jumped up, pulling her cloak on hurriedly. She had to finish marking her essays before patrol or else she'd be both exhausted and angry come the next morning when she'd gotten no work done.

"What's the matter?" Snape prompted, wondering what had caused this sudden outburst.

Tonks sighed, itching to leave. "I have papers to mark. If I don't finish them tonight I'll have to do them in the morning."

"What year groups?"

"1st, 4th and 7th." Tonks replied, straightening her robes out as she waited.

"Bring them to the common room, I'll help you out." Snape offered, standing also.

Tonks blinked in shock, not registering what he'd said.

"I- uh- Haven't you got your own to mark?" Tonks asked, rather befuddled. Could it really be Snape? The man she hated. The man everyone had hated. The man who had ignored this and fought for what he believed in anyway. The man who had done nothing but ignore her since September. The man who was now offering her help without being condescending or rude.

"Yes. But I have the morning off to mark them. You're chaotic on a good day."

Well, Tonks thoughts with a huff. She could see clearly what he meant, _'__you__'__re chaotic on a good day, you__'__d be dreadful on a bad day._' However, as much as she wanted to snap at him and storm off dramatically, she could really use the help.

"Are you sure?" She asked, unable to keep her face from lighting up. Snape smirked in reply and held his hand out, in a gesture for her to walk on. Tonks grinned at him, somewhat childishly, and skipped off.

As she hurried ahead, she came to the realization that had been escaping her for months. When she had first returned to school most of the remaining Professors, save for Minerva, still saw her as a student. She had done little to help her image with bright pink hair and childish beam.

But recently, the tiredness of the unending term had gotten to her and she'd began acting a little more maturely. Perhaps, that had altered Snape's view of her- prompting his sudden kindness.

Tonks chewed her lip as she exited the hall hurriedly, returning to her rooms to fetch her work. That was silly of Snape. She had every right to act and look how she wished, it shouldn't matter what anyone thought of her. Especially not Snape…. And yet, it did. Tonks entered her rooms with an air of acceptance. She caught her reflection in her mirror and stared for several long minutes.

Her hair was pink and choppy, the way it had been since she was 15. Her eyes were sparkly blue, but they were natural. She often resembled a pixie due to her short height and heart shaped face, but again, these were both natural.

Yet, maybe Snape had a point. Or at least, the Snape she was imagining in her mind. She was 25 now. In 5 years she'd be 30. It was time she changed her look.

In the blink of an eye, the Tonks in the mirror transformed into someone older and wiser. Her hair became longer and dark brown, which worked well with her startling blue eyes. She didn't look so… in your face.

Tonks smiled at herself in the mirror before tearing her gaze away and sweeping over to her table. She collected her work and hurried back out, hoping that Snape hadn't changed his mind and left.

* * *

December the 11th happened to be last scheduled Hogsmeade trip before the Christmas holidays. Though Tonks was a teacher and could leave the school whenever she chose to, she was on the official rota for that day. Therefore, she had to accompany the students to the village and make sure nobody was misbehaving or causing trouble.

Tonks slumped during breakfast, resting her head on the palm of her hand. Nothing interesting ever happened in Hogsmeade, save for the occasional break up and hysterical student.

She supposed she should be grateful for the peace, but she had to wander the village aimlessly for hours until most of the students had left. It was going to be exceedingly dull, not to mention cold. She could always hide away in the three broomsticks. Or perhaps the hogshead, where Aberforth worked. She had gotten to know the last Dumbledore through the war and kept in touch with him, despite not seeing him that often.

"Anything the matter Nymphadora?" Minerva asked gently from beside her, sipping her tea slowly.

Tonks sat up again, wrinkling her nose. "I'm fine. I got Hogsmeade today." Tonks explained with a shrug. It didn't matter that much. It was just one disadvantage to an otherwise perfect job.

"My sympathy. Most Professors meet up with their spouses or family on those days, spend the day shopping. Why don't you invite your mother?" It was a nice, pleasant suggestion in all ways apart form the fact it made Tonks feel like utter crap. Spouses? She had less chance of meeting a potential husband then she did of inviting her mother to visit her.

"My mother wouldn't come. Besides, I wouldn't want students hovering around her anyway. Being all nosey." Tonks was aware she sounded very bitter, but ignored her own growing bad mood and stabbed her breakfast angrily.

"That's a shame. Well, who else is on duty? I'm sure they'd welcome you with open arms." Minerva suggested, smiling wryly.

Tonks sighed and sat back in her chair. "Filius, Aurora and Snape." Minerva quirked an eyebrow a the last name, perhaps noticing that Tonks persisted in calling him by his surname- just as he did to her. "But they all have lives. I'll be fine Minerva. I'll go visit Aberforth or something." Tonks waved her hand distractedly, effectively ending the conversation.

She was no longer in a mood to talk. She certainly wasn't looking forward to the day ahead of her.

Half an hour later, Tonks exited the great hall feeling incredibly morose. She'd worked herself into an even worse mood and wanted nothing more than to return to her rooms and curl up with a soppy book in front of the fire.

Unfortunately, she had a duty to the school. She traipsed out the entrance hall, into the freezing December wind- grateful for the blue hat atop her chestnut hair and the matching scarf and gloves. Still, she pulled her cloak tighter around her and crossed her arms as she trekked to the village amongst the other students.

She was little more than a few minutes away from the village square when she felt a tap on her shoulder and wheeled around, wand drawn. Well, she had trained as an auror and old habits die hard- especially when you were taught by Mad eye Moody.

Luckily, it was only Snape. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Miss Tonks? I wasn't aware you were on the rota today." he said conversationally, stepping closer to her.

Tonks held out her hands in a 'well here I am' gesture, grimacing at the cold.

"Are you here for anything specific?" He continued, undeterred by her bad mood.

"No. I was just going to walk around until the cold froze me and killed me." Tonks quipped lamely, folding her arms again.

"Excellent. So you won't mind the company?"

Tonks froze, and it wasn't because of the cold. She stared at the potions master as if he were quite mad before finally giggling, breaking from her bad mood. "Not at all." she relented, smirking.

They continued walking in silence, taking in the lightly frosted surroundings. Luckily, it hadn't snowed yet. If it had, Tonks would be practically suicidal by then.

"Why do you insist on referring to me as Miss Tonks?" Tonks said after a while. She wasn't annoyed, nor bitter. Merely curious. She wanted to know whether her suspicions had been correct.

"Why do you still call me 'Snape'?" He replied, casting a glance in her direction. His eyes looked oddly black in the light surroundings and Tonks found herself watching him as they walked, barely looking where she was going.

"Because you're weren't my friend." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Thanks god there were past tense and not present, or else Snape probably would have killed her. Was he her friend? Tonks blushed pink but hid it swiftly. They certainly weren't close, by any measure, but nobody was close to Snape. Yet, the only person she spoke to more than him was Minerva- which was to be expected.

"Because you were my student."

Tonks observed his face for a moment, trying to decipher his mood. Alas, it was impossible. The metamorphmagus could see how he had deceived them all for so long.

They fell back into silence, patrolling the village once, slowly. There was less wind in the shelter of the buildings and Tonks warmed slightly, though not by much. Snape apparently felt no cold, wearing his usual black cloak.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked quickly, almost blurting it out. She felt like a school girl again, yet she had no idea why. It was odd getting to know someone who she'd thought an enemy for so long.

"Not at all. The dungeons are always cold and you get used to it after 20 years."

Tonks let out a low whistle. 20 years. Snape didn't seem that old really. He was one of those people who you could imagine to be young. Aside from the few scars visible on his skin, and the darkness in his eyes that one could only belong to someone who had fought, long and hard- Snape was actually a very normal looking man.

Sure, his nose was a little skewiff… but it fit his face. Besides, Tonks had scars herself. She was just lucky enough to be able to hide them.

Tonks looked away quickly, blushing once again. She silently cursed herself and chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously. What did it matter how Snape looked? It was Snape!

"Shall we stop for a drink? Get you out of the cold?"

Tonks didn't reply because she couldn't find a voice. She nodded animatedly and blinked.

Snape smirked soundly and lead them to the three broomsticks, Tonks trailing behind awkwardly. Not everyone had the benefit of long legs to get them from A to B, she thought coolly.

They found a tale in the corner quickly and Tonks went to fetch drinks. Whilst waiting at the bar, she cursed herself repeatedly.

"Okay. Get a grip. Tiredness does now give you the excuse to act like a moron." She told herself sternly, shaking her head. Rosmerta was at the other end of the bar, serving some 3rd years, which gave Tonks some time to organize her thoughts.

"Are you alright Professor?" A 4th year called Alex Creevey asked concernedly, standing small beside her.

Tonks turned with a start and clutched her heart with her gloved hand. "Yes. Sorry Alex, a little distracted."

Alex frowned, looking over her shoulder amusedly. "If you're sure Professor." He told her with a shrug and returned to his friends.

Rosmerta arrived soon and smiled warmly at Tonks, looking very motherly. "Hello Dora, How're you?"

Tonks sighed and smiled She'd always liked Rosmerta, ever since her own school years.

"I'm alright Rose, and yourself?"

Rosmerta, as it happened, was very well. Tonks collected the butterbeers and returned to Snape slowly, careful not to drop the drinks.

"How much?" Snape offered, pulling his money pouch out the second Tonks had dropped into her seat opposite him.

"Don't worry about it, they were free. Rosmerta loves me!" Tonks smiled softly, pulling off her gloves and cloak easily. It was easier to see the brighter side of life outside the cold.

"If you insist." Snape shrugged. "I suppose you were here a lot as a student?" He suggested, smirking obviously.

Tonks sipped her butterbeer and wrinkled her nose. "I suppose. But I managed to get a few NEWTS so… I can't have been that bad…" Tonks trailed off, smiling absently as she looked around the pub. "What about you professor, how were your Hogwarts years?"

Snape's face grew seriously, though only for a moment and then it was like nothing ever happened. "Usual. Normal school life. Well, as normal as Hogwarts could be."

Snape said no more on the subject, but sipped his own drink thoughtfully. "you still call me professor." He pointed out, smirking behind his bottle.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "It's harder for me. All you have to do is drop 'miss' and leave it at Tonks. I have to drop both and replace them with something completely different." she insisted, placing her bottle down as she spoke.

Snape continued to smirk, shaking his head. Tonks huffed and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. It wasn't fair, he was being purposefully irritating and he knew it.

Then everything changed. His smirk became a genuine smile and his eyes twinkled curiously like coal. "Tonks, please, it's Severus."

Tonks's heart swelled and she beamed, unsure why it mattered so much to her. "Severus." she repeated happily. "Another butterbeer, Sev?" she asked cheekily, winking. Much to her surprise, he didn't resist his shortened name and shook his head gently.

"I'm fine for now." He told her.

Tonks grinned uncontrollably and leant back in her seat, sipping her butterbeer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching students arrive at the pub out of the cold, loud and hyperactive.

"I suppose not a lot of people have the patience for a subject like potions." Tonks murmured after a while, her finger trailing around the rim of her bottle. "I never did." she added thoughtfully. It was funny how times changed. Tonks had always gotten her attitude from her father, joking and cheery. Although she tried to keep his memory alive by remaining the girl she had been prior to the war, it was hard. More and more she found herself frowning instead of smiling or looking back reflectively, instead of looking ahead.

Severus looked thoughtful again, as he often did, and sighed. "Not really, no. Most don't see the art to it. To most it's a hassle of a job that could otherwise be done by simply buying a pre-made potion."

"That's sad." Tonks finished her butterbeer slowly, staring out the window to the cold shopping street. "I always wish that-"

Tonks was cut off by the door swinging open and a blur of red flying into the shop, calling "Tonks!"

Tonks looked up, caught off guard as Ginny Weasley slipped effortlessly through a cluster of students with her athletic body, dragging her fiancé behind her.

"Ginny! Harry! What're you doing here?" Tonks asked, her face breaking into a smile as she stood to hug her dear friends.

Harry laughed heartily, moving away to shake hands with Severus good naturedly. "We had business up at the school with Minerva, she told us we'd find you here."

Ginny made to hug Tonks again and pulled away, holding her at arms length and staring into her eyes sternly. "She said you were upset and could use a friend." Ginny narrowed her chocolate eyes, as if inspecting Tonks's face.

"I'm fine Gin, Professor Snape here's kept me company." Tonks swallowed uncertainly, unable to look at her colleague. Why she had suddenly switched back to Professor, she didn't know.

Ginny peered over her shoulder, to where Harry and Severus sat talking in low voices, and her eyebrow raised swiftly. "Oh yes?" She asked, smirking somewhat.

Tonks swirled around, sighing audibly. He hadn't heard her, he'd been talking to Harry. "Yep."

Severus looked up to see Ginny and Tonks looking at him amusedly and frowned, oblivious to their conversation. Both the girls giggled upon him looking up and turned back around.

"So… when did this happen?" Ginny prompted, dragging Tonks a little way away.

"… what?" Tonks asked, now the oblivious one. Her eyes widened, partly in embarrassment and partly in horror as the younger girl's eyes flicked between herself and Severus. "Ginny! No! Godric, no! It's not like that!"

Ginny looked sceptical, smirking cruelly. She was clearly enjoying tormenting the older woman.

"Honestly. We barely talk, we're just both on the rota today." Tonks glanced around, making sure no-one was listening. "I swear Ginny. That's just weird, he was my professor once too you know!"

Ginny sighed heavily, the smirk falling from her face. "I was only kidding, but you could do worse…" she pointed out, shrugging a little. "He gets on fine with Harry now you know, they actually have a lot in common."

"I know that. He's not a bad person, I just. No…" Tonks shook her head, "It's odd enough calling him Severus."

That wasn't strictly true. She'd only called it him twice and it had felt perfectly normal really. It had been more weird calling him professor when he hadn't taught her for years. Besides, she was 25. Not exactly a student anymore.

"Dora." Tonks rolled her eyes at the name. "I'm not trying to force anything onto you. I'm just saying that if you're spending time with someone, anyone, and you're getting along and you think you like him- don't let past opinions rule your life. You have nothing to worry about, with anyone, because we all love you."

"What are you trying to say, Ginevra?" Tonks asked dryly, folding her arms. She prayed to Merlin that Harry and Severus weren't listening in on their conversation, because if they were she'd have to kill herself to escape the shame.

"I'm just saying that things are different now. I don't know anyone who hates Snape anymore. So you need to stop seeing him as the mean teacher that he was and start seeing him as the-"

"Ginny. I love you, you're one of my best friends." Tonks said, with an air of forced calm. "But I want you to listen to me now and try to understand. I do not want that right now. Please."

Ginny didn't look happy, but nodded all the same. "Fine." she said glumly. "But if you change your mind, you'll tell me won't you?"

"Of course." Tonks sighed, smiling once again- grateful that the awkward conversation was now over. They hurried back to their table and sat. Harry slid Ginny a butterbeer and Ginny accepted happily.

"How is everyone? I've not seen anyone since September." Tonks said, somewhat guiltily. She'd been so caught up in her new job that she'd forgotten about life outside of Hogwarts.

"You are allowed to leave school you know." Severus inputted, smirking. Tonks had the urge to snap at him, but it was easily resisted. It was just her guilt in overload.

"Everyone's good." Ginny answered happily. "George is getting better. Mum and Dad are too. Ron and Hermione are… well… they're Ron and Hermione. Perce is… weird. It's like he's trying too hard to change from what he always was."

"It's understandable." Harry said wisely, placing his bottle down. "He was always certain that he was going to work in the ministry and he would have done anything to get there."

"and now he's working in a joke shop with his completely opposite brother, struggling to lighten up?" Tonks suggested, laughing lightly.

"Exactly!" Ginny beamed. "He'll get over it though. You really must go and see mum though Tonks, she loves you! And you Professor!"

Tonks flushed pink, as did Severus, resulting in Ginny's secret delight. Tonks glared at her friend.

"She's right. Molly keeps saying that we need to have a get together, like old times." Harry told them, shaking his head in amusement. "Though how she could class an Order meeting as a 'get together' is beyond me."

"She just loves catering for everyone." Ginny laughed, waving her hand airily. "Why d'you think she had 7 kids? She clearly likes looking after people."

"I'll have to go and see her soon." Tonks smiled sadly, remembering the wonderful Weasley matriarch. "At Christmas, maybe?"

Ginny smiled softly, her chocolate eyes twinkling. "She'd like that."

Many hours later, Tonks and Severus left the pub to make their ways back up to the school. Indeed, it had began snowing lightly but it wasn't sticking so Tonks didn't mind much. Soon she would be back in her rooms, thawing out by the fire.

"How are you feeling? You didn't seem that positive this morning." Severus chuckled, turning his head to her as they battled the light snow and winds to get to school. It was sunset and unless Tonks was mistaken, all the students had returned to school long ago. She herself had only stayed to talk to her friends.

On reflection, she'd actually had a wonderful day.

"I'm fine. Good, actually. Today's been good, Sev." She decided aloud, smiling brightly despite the snow.

"Good."

They walked in silence, quickly approaching the yellow light of the school.

"Can I ask you something, Severus?" Tonks said tentatively, pausing outside the school entrance. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this, but followed her mind blindly.

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned, curiosity written into his face. "You may." he said, somewhat suspiciously.

"Ginny said something earlier. She said that you were fine with Harry now. But, I don't understand." Tonks paused to take a breath, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. "Why weren't you before?"

Severus's mouth opened a little and then closed resignedly. "I don't see what concern that is of yours." He finally said coolly and swept away, leaving Tonks stood out in the cold and snow.

She kicked the floor angrily, dropping onto the wall. What had she expected? That he'd just tell her everything politely and they'd bond over it and become best friends? Bullshit. Snape was the same as ever, he couldn't change. He may have proven himself to be a good person, but he couldn't keep up the charade of having a good personality for that long.

Tonks kicked the ground again, staring up at the moon. Her anger soon turned to regret and she sighed, shivering in the cold. She'd ruined a perfectly lovely day by being nosey, and probably ruined a perfectly loose friendship with a colleague.

Finally, too cold to remain outside any longer, Tonks turned and entered the school. Most were leaving dinner but Tonks wasn't hungry. With another pang of regret wrenching at her stomach, she trudged up to her quarters.

* * *

Hi! This hasn't been edited but I have written a few more chapters, so if you like it let me know and I'll continue on with it. If not, just say and I'll take it off. It was only an experiment, no harm done :)

Also, If this is continued it is definitely an 'M' even if this chapter isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of term passed almost unbearably slowly. The weather matched Tonks' mood. Awful. It snowed endlessly for days, blanketing the school in half a metre of snow. It was always freezing, no matter how many jumpers she wore, and she was miserable constantly.

She hated the cold for a start, but adding that to the prospect of having to go home for Christmas she felt angry at life for being so cruel to her.

She did her best to hide her true feelings from her students and colleagues, but it was beyond her control. Her metamorphmagus skills alerted everyone to her glumness. As did her constant snapping at students.

She felt guilty. Well, it was nearly Christmas…yet at the same time, she had every right to be annoyed.

On a completely unrelated subject, she had barely spoken to Snape since his childish flounce after the trip to Hogsmeade. Any truce or makings of a friendship that they had were gone, replaced by awkward silences at meals and being ignored.

The more Tonks thought about that evening, the more it ate away at her confidence. She'd been too nosey. Snape was private man, any fool could tell that, and yet she pushed him. Unfortunately, Snape was the only person remotely close to her age in the school and although she loved Minerva and adored many of her older students (as friends, of course) it just wasn't the same.

A week before the end of term, Tonks arrived at breakfast in a foul mood. She had gotten little sleep the night before, having stayed up marking essays all night. Her mood worsened as three owls arrived, all for her. She had been invited to far too many Christmas dinners. She opened her mothers letter first and skimmed it. Same as always, dull and lecturing. The next one was from Ginny and it was slightly longer, listing everything that had been happening with the younger witch since their last meeting. Tonks tucked it into her pocket to read later. Her last letter was from Molly. She too had invited her to Christmas dinner.

Tonks rubbed her tired eyes and slumped in her chair, staring at the hall in front of her.

"Anything the matter Nymphadora?" Minerva asked kindly, appearing next to her.

Tonks blinked. Was that a special power that head teachers got? The ability to appear from nowhere?

"Not at all. Just Christmas invites." Tonks replied, shrugging slightly. She should feel honoured to have such a wonderful family, welcoming her to them. But she just didn't have it in her.

"Decided who you're going to yet?" Minerva asked, plating herself up a scone and pouring some tea.

"ah, I don't know. I might just stay here. I have some work to catch up on so-"

"Dora, I certainly hope you're not wearing yourself out. You deserve a break."

Tonks shrugged again, aware she was behaving like a mardy teenager. What was she supposed to say?

"I'm fine. Really. I just… it's my first Christmas here. Besides, who can resist an elf-made Christmas dinner?" Tonks laughed, though she didn't sound entirely convincing. The smile on her face didn't quite reach her eyes and quickly vanished as she turned back away from the headmistress.

"Someone who had the chance to eat a Molly Weasley Christmas dinner." Minerva sighed and too turned away to sip her tea.

Tonks picked at her breakfast, but the letters in her pocket felt heavy against her hip and she knew she had to reply to them soon to get the guilt out of her system. Pushing her plate away, Tonks finished her pumpkin juice in a single swig and made to leave.

"Wait Dora," Minerva said suddenly, taking hold of Tonks's wrist.

Tonks sat back down, though on the edge of her seat as if ready to leave at any moment, and waited for Minerva to speak. The headmistress sighed and touched her fingertips together thoughtfully.

"I don't know what happened between you and Severus," Tonks stiffened at his name, unsure whether she should feel guilty of angry. She hated him for making her feel so unsure of herself, "and I'm not asking. However, you should know that Severus is the same as any man. He likes to mope and he's dreadfully stubborn. If you give him time, I'm sure he'll apologize for whatever he's done."

Wise words from a woman who had known Severus since he was 11. Tonks shook her head once, her face flat. "It makes no difference to me, Professor."

With that, she swept from the hall in a secret daze. Was it that bloody obvious that she was upset over a childish falling out? She must look absolutely pathetic! Tonks groaned inwardly as she hurried back to her rooms to write her letters. Pride be damned! She was going to confront him by the end of the day!

* * *

As she had told herself she would, at nearly half past 3 Tonks found herself hovering outside of the potions classroom. She jumped around for a bit, cursing herself silently. What was she doing?! What was she going to say to him?! She had less than a minute to make up her mind. Was she going to stay and try to repair their relationship, or did she flee and find a new job somewhere else.

The bell rang and acting on impulse, Tonks entered the classroom swiftly to find a bunch of first years packing away. Snape stood at the front of the classroom, speaking firmly to a group of Slytherins.

There it was. Proof that Snape was a changed man. Telling off members of his own house. It was a miracle!

"Professor Snape, May I have a word?" Tonks called, stepping tentatively into the classroom.

He looked up and though something about his expression changed, he nodded before returning to his students.

The others began to file out of the classroom, a few of them saying hello to their defence professor. Tonks smiled at them, hiding the nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Eventually the classroom emptied and Snape turned to her once again.

"How can I help you?" he asked quietly. Tonks took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him. He didn't seem mad.

"I.. uh, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other week. It was none of my business, Sorry."

There was an awkward pause, filling Tonks with uncertainty and then,

"It's fine. I shouldn't have stormed off like that, you were only curious."

Tonks got the strangest feeling that Snape was treating her as a child again and folded her arms, leaning against a desk. "It has nothing to do with me though. I feel really bad about it. I ruined a perfectly fine day." Tonks blushed inwardly. She'd nearly said perfect, but quickly recovered.

"Don't worry Nymphadora, I'm as much at fault as you. Let's just call it even."

Tonks beamed at the potions master, suddenly filled with relief. "Okay. We're even." she accepted, smiling still. "Does that mean you'll talk to me at dinner now?"

Snape smirked, "I don't know. I'm sure there are more interesting things I could be talking about with Binns." he kidded and Tonks played along.

"Well, in that case I'll resume a very interesting conversation I was having with Hagrid about wood nymphs." She retorted, smiling soundly.

Snape smiled, shaking his dark haired head in amusement. "Alright. I give in. Anything not to talk to Binns." he smirked, gesturing to the door. "Shall we?"

Tonks jumped off the desk and smiled brightly. "We shall."

* * *

Christmas break soon began, and with the company of Severus, Tonks began to brighten up a little more. Though she barely wanted to leave Hogwarts, she did manage to visit her friends and family and deliver presents before returning to school to enjoy her break.

It was only after Christmas when the first signs of spring appeared that Tonks returned fully to her old self.

One night in April, she sat in the staff room marking some work. Severus was sat opposite her, reading. They were mostly silent to be kind to Filius Flitwick who had a headache after a double period with first years, but every now and then Severus would tell her something from the book that he thought Tonks would find interesting. Even more surprising was that, she actually did find it interesting and asked to read it after him.

"I can't believe it, Nymphadora Tonks asking to read." Severus smirked, teasing her shamelessly as he watched her over the top of his book.

Tonks blew her tongue out at him but smiled all the same. "Nothing else to do." she quipped as she finished her marking, thanking Merlin. It had taken her hours to do one classes worth of essays.

"You should go out Dora. You're young. You should leave school once in a while." Snape murmured, quite unexpectedly.

Tonks considered it, but wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so. I don't do well with life. Besides, I like it here." she added softly. That was true. It seemed like they spent every night doing almost the same thing, but Tonks loved it. It was very rare that they ever had company in the staff room and their conversations were always engaging and enjoyable.

"Alright." Snape said simply and then paused. "then let me take you out."

Tonks froze, her eyes bulging. "What, like, the two of us?" She could have asked if it were a date, but that would be far too awkward and she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I mean- if you wanted. I didn-"

Tonks held up a hand to cut him off, smiling shyly. "I'd like that, Severus."

Severus looked somewhat shocked, but regained his composure rapidly. "Well then. How about Friday night? 6 o'clock?"

Tonks smiled brightly, feeling bizarrely gleeful. "Brilliant." she agreed, jotting it down on her hand. Not that she needed to, she'd never forget this. "I- uh. I should probably go now, it's getting late. See you at breakfast?"

Severus nodded quickly as Tonks collected her work up. She stood and with one last dazzling smile, she left the staffroom.

Friday couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

At 10 to 6, Tonks stood in front of her mirror and sighed. She prayed she looked nice. She wore a sweet, though hopefully mature, black dress. It's skirt came to mid knees and the sleeves were three quarter length, with intricate red stitching. She'd accessorized with a thin, red belt and red shoes. Her hair was its new usual, dark brown and medium length. For the occasion, she'd given it a nice curly bounce to it but it wasn't over the top.

Still, she wasn't sure whether she looked good enough. A little black dress was so cliché. She didn't even know what they were doing. Was she supposed to look more casual? Had she tried too hard to look even remotely sexy? Tonks sighed. It was too late to change now. She'd just have to hope for the best, and if that didn't work she'd run and hide in embarrassment.

Glancing at the clock, Tonks grabbed her fine navy cloak and purse and hurried from her rooms. She reached the entrance hall in good time and smiled graciously at Severus as she caught his eye, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey." she greeted, pulling her cloak on.

"Hello." he replied, smiling a little. "Ready?" he asked, holding the door open for her easily.

Tonks thanked him, her heart racing, and exited the castle. They walked down to the school gates, talking quietly about their days lessons. It wasn't proper conversation but Tonks hoped they would mellow out over the course of the evening. If there was one thing she was certain of as she watched Severus talking easily about some potion, his ebony eyes sparkling- it was that she had a crush on professor Snape.

No. she reminded herself, she was no longer a student anymore. She wasn't a silly little teenager. She was a mature, responsible adult. A professor. An ex-auror. A woman. She didn't have a crush on him, she was falling in love with him.

They reached the gates soon enough and Severus held out his hand, offering her a side-along apparation. Tonks placed her significantly smaller hands in his and smiled nervously.

"You look beautiful, by the way." Severus said quickly and before Tonks had time to react, they apparated.

In the eyes of Nymphadora Tonks, the night had been perfect. She hadn't been on a date in well over a year, but that was besides the point. It was the man on the date with her that made it so much better.

At the end of the night, they returned to the school. But not quite.

"I'd like to tell you something." Severus said seriously, having just apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts.

The smile slid from Tonks's face at the sound of Severus's voice and she paled slightly. "Oh?"

Severus lead her to the grass by the forbidden forest and they sat opposite each other, taking in the sound of the night. It wasn't cold exactly, being early summer, but it was a little cool and Tonks rubbed her arms absent-mindedly as she watched Severus collect his thoughts.

"I'm going to tell you why I was so cruel to Harry."

Tonks paled further, taking Severus's hand in her own. "You don't have to Sev. I swear it doesn't matter to me."

Severus shook his head, looking quite determined. "You should know." He took a deep breath and the look in his eyes broke Tonks's heart. "It was because of his parents. We were in the same year group here. I lived close to Lily and we were friends before school. I loved her. When we got to school we were sorted into different houses. We tried to remain friends but it was hard, especially with a war on. I didn't have many friends in my own house, but it was even harder to stay close to Lily with James Potter and his friends attacking me at every chance they got."

"Sirius?" Tonks breathed, her eyes wide in horror.

"We were rivals. The only difference is there were four of them and one of me. It was humiliating. Then in my fifth year, Lily tried to defend me. I got mad and insulted her blood status and she never forgave me. In the end she started dating Potter and I turned to the dark arts."

"I can't believe it." Tonks muttered, staring at the ground. Had he really abused Harry just because he looked like James? Because James had stolen his girl, or rather, a girl he'd pushed away.

"The reason I couldn't stand Harry was because he has his mothers eyes. Every time I looked at him it was like my heart broke all over again. It made me mad with guilt and grief. I could have… I should have been kinder. I wasn't trying to punish him for his father's mistakes. I just wanted an outlet for my grief. If I was angry at him, I couldn't pity myself, or him."

Tonks looked up, aware there were tears in her eyes but ignoring them all the same. "What changed?" she asked calmly, watching Severus's face to make sure he was telling the truth.

"Harry forgave me. During the final battle, when I was injured…I showed him my memories and he forgave me. He saved my life."

There were a hundred questions that Tonks could have asked, if she wanted. But at one look at Severus's tormented face, all her anxiety slipped away. The assault of worries and emotions on her mind faded into nothing as she sat up and rolled onto her knees.

In the light of the moon, Tonks leant forwards and pressed her lips to his. A long moment passed before she pulled away, her eyes locking with Severus's.

"Sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that." she whispered, though she didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

"No." Severus agreed.

Tonks sighed, the urge to run away overwhelming her. But then Severus leant forwards. One hand rested on her hip, pulling her closer to him. The other on the bare skin of her back, near her neck. Then he kissed her. Tonks responded eagerly, crawling closer to him. Their lips didn't part for what must have been minutes, but eventually air became a necessity. Tonks opened her eyes and found herself much closer to Severus then she had been before, with her arms around his neck and her legs between his.

Their foreheads leant against each other as they caught their breaths, watching each other in silence.

"What do we do now?" Severus asked, his lips curving into a smile.

Tonks responded with a kiss, not as fiery as the last one but it left a lasting effect. Her hands on either side of his neck, she stared deep into his eyes. "Severus. I'm yours for as long as you want me." she murmured, rolling back off her knees.

"Likewise." He told her, smirking a little. "I should get you back up to school. You don't want to be missed."

"Nor do you, Professor Snape." Tonks quipped happily.

* * *

Nymphadora and Severus, though not hiding anything at all, chose to keep their new relationship quiet. To such an extent that nobody knew. However, they agreed that if they were ever caught- they would be completely honest.

They had gone on several dates with similar results to the first one and for once, Tonks found herself in a happy, stable relationship.

One night at the end of May, Dora was sat in her rooms reading quietly. Well, she was meant to be reading. Her thoughts kept drifting to a dark haired potions master. Things were going so well, and knowing her she'd ruin it sometime soon. Except she didn't want to. She wanted to turn up to the wedding of Ginny and Harry at the beginning of July with Severus beside her.

Dora dropped her book onto a table and stood, traipsing through into her bedroom. It was early, well past curfew, and she intended to have a lovely bath.

She stripped as she walked through her bedroom, into her bathroom. The large tub filled with hot water and peach scented bubbles. Tonks swam around a bit before washing her hair and body, happy to rest her aching muscles. It had been a long, hot week. She'd had a number of cold showers to cool herself down in-between lessons and she loved baths more than anything.

Yet, barely 45 minutes into her relaxing soak in the tub she heard knocking at her door.

Swearing profusely, Tonks jumped from the bath and grabbed the first nightgown out of her draw, wringing her hair out as she hurried through her rooms to get to her door. She just prayed that it wasn't a student because she didn't have time to change and the nightgown she'd picked was far too skimpy to be deemed suitable.

She pulled her door open quickly and her mouth fell into an 'oh' shape. It was Severus. She was no longer upset by the disturbance, albeit slightly embarrassed and confused.

"Sorry." she said quickly, smiling through her blush, "I was in the bath." as if to prove this, she tugged at her wet hair lightly so that a few drips of water fell from her dark locks.

"It's fine. Sorry, I can see you're busy. It doesn't matter." Severus turned to leave but Tonks caught his arm swiftly.

"Severus," she sang, smirking. "What did you want?" she asked, arching a brow happily. The poor man looked so flustered, leaving Tonks somewhat pleased with her rushed choice of nightwear.

"I haven't seen you tonight, that's all." He said softly, regaining his famous composure yet staring very hard at her eyes.

"I was at dinner Sev." Tonks giggled, looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was around. "come in." she smiled and stepped away from the door.

Severus looked uneasy but entered all the same and found a little more confidence, wrapping his arms around Dora's waist and kissing her soundly, leaving her breathless.

"Hello." she smiled up at him again, biting her lip. That was unexpected, though not unwelcome.

"You look wonderful." Severus murmured, his hands trailing up her back effortlessly.

"Wonderful? Sev I'm soaking wet!" Tonks giggled again, pressing her hand to his chest and pulling it away- leaving a damp hand print there.

"Exactly." Severus smirked, leaning down to kiss her again but Tonks couldn't stop giggling beneath him.

"I'm sorry. Let me go and dry off properly? I'll be right back." She promised and pecked his cheek before half running into her bedroom. She retrieved a towel and dried herself quickly, pulling her skimpy nightgown back on uncertainly.

She and Severus had been dating for a little over a month and they'd done little more than snog, not that it mattered too much. She was certain she loved him but it had been a year since she'd done anything more than kissing. Perhaps she was crazy to wait, but this was Severus. She wanted it to be special.

Eventually she decided to leave the nightgown on but pulled a dressing gown around her as well. She could take it off if she wanted to, later on.

She swept back into her living room and dropped on the couch beside Severus, smiling wryly. "So, where were we?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Severus smirked and swooped his head down to hers to kiss her, his hands roaming her back once more. Dora moaned into his mouth, tangling her hands in his raven hair. It was just too perfect. It was late, they were alone and Merlin's beard kissing him had never felt so good. Tonks sunk back as Severus rose up, his hands caressing her neck sensually.

Dora moaned again as she shuffled down the couch, propping herself up on her elbows. Severus slid above her easily, now kissing her jaw line and ear lobes passionately. It was hard to resist his ministrations, so she didn't, despite knowing she'd have to stop him eventually.

Still, she wanted to leave him wanting more. She shifted her arms so she was no longer propped up, and collapsed into the cushions. Severus moved with her, his shadowy eyes caught up in her own. With her now free hands, Dora pulled his head to hers and kissed him fervently, her tongue enticing him so much more. Her hands pulled him closer to her, so that there was no gap between them and then she lost her hands in his hair again, relishing it's softness. Severus's own hand wormed between the cushion of the couch and Dora's back, separated only by the fabric of her nightclothes.

Dora frowned inwardly as she felt his hand. If he was able to think, she clearly wasn't on top form. She kissed him again, with renewed vigour and felt his hand go limp and pull from beneath her, resting now on her shoulder instead. Only when she was certain that there no breath left in either of them, did she pull away and clamber up into a sitting position.

"Wow." she breathed. She could still feel his touch on her arms and back, tingling but perfect.

"That was…" Severus trailed off, his dark eyes sparkling.

"Sev." Dora chewed her lip, anxious that she was going to make things awkward- considering how aroused both she and Severus were, though Severus's was entirely more noticeable. "I feel like such a bitch but… I-uh, I'm not ready for going all the way.. Quite yet." She wrinkled her nose and wiped her face with her hands restlessly, rubbing her eyes.

"I understand." Severus said simply, smiling. Tonks raised an eyebrow, clearly sceptical. "I do, really. Don't get me wrong, you're going to drive me insane with lust, but we've only been going out a month." He told her, his tone gentle but firm.

"Are you sure? I feel awful!" she sighed, turning to face him. "I mean, we're both mature adults with needs and I'm clearly attracted to you… but it's just."

"Dora. Please believe me. I understand." Severus smiled again, sending relief flooding through Tonks until his face shifted to seriousness and he frowned. "but you have…. Before, haven't you?" he asked curiously.

Tonks giggled, shaking her head amusedly. "Of course I have Sev. I'm 25, not 15." she stuck her tongue out at him and then giggled again, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked him, still giggling childishly as she glanced at his covered arousal.

Severus smirked, hugging her to him. "Somehow I think I'll manage."

* * *

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BIG DAY!" The new Mrs Potter screeched, storming towards Tonks. The metamorphmagus' eyes bulged and she attempted hiding behind Severus, to no avail. She silently cursed his skinny arse.

"Sorry?" she suggested, not entirely sure what she'd done.

Without warning, Ginny erupted into peals of laughter. Harry joined them swiftly, shaking his head in amusement.

"Sorry," he said over his new wife's laughter. "I would have warned you but she escaped me." he shrugged. He didn't seem too bothered by the scene.

"No matter." Tonks said bemusedly. "Would you mind telling me what all this is about?" she asked awkwardly, wondering whether she was the only one who was confused.

"You and Severus." Harry filled in, his eyes flicking up to the older mans. "She said she'd told you months ago and you'd refused to listen, she wanted to make you pay."

Tonks laughed awkwardly up at Snape who's eyes sparkled in amusement. She'd be hearing about that later, for sure. Though, it couldn't be as bad as Minerva who had spotted them holding hands earlier and practically squealed in delight.

"I did tell you!" Ginny said gleefully, finally catching her breath. "You said 'oh no, he's a professor, I don't like him like that Ginny' and now look at you! So, How long?"

"Only a month." Tonks muttered, scrunching her nose up again. "Look Ginny, we'll talk about it another time yeah? This is you're big day!"

Ginny beamed, slipping her hand into Harry's. "It's our big day." she corrected contently, gazing blissfully into her husbands eyes.

"Well, that makes a change." Harry kidded, chuckling.

"Well, she is the bride." Tonks giggled, "Oh congratulations Ginny!" the older witch leant forwards to surround her younger friend in a hug and when they emerged, Severus and Harry were shaking hands heartily.

"Well, congratulations Potter." Severus said good naturedly, reminding Tonks of how much Severus had changed. Especially to Harry Potter.

Ginny and Harry made to leave and Tonks whirled around, smiling brightly at Severus. "I guess the secrets out then." she sighed contentedly, watching Severus for his reaction.

He smiled, holding his hand out swiftly. "In that case, we can dance."

* * *

_Well, there's chapter 2 :) let me know what you think, if you want.._


End file.
